Child of the Four
by CrazyButterfly10
Summary: there is a phrophecy about a child will the powers of the four familes
1. Default Chapter

I'm glad that you all like my other fics. I'm so happy for all the reviews!! Here is another fic that came to me while I was in english class. Please Review.  
  
Dis: I don't own anything!! Just the plot.  
  
* * * * ** * * * *** * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 1: The Child of the Four Families  
  
"Run Darla!! Run!" A man shouted to his wife as they were running from a group of vampires.  
  
'Come on legs. Please make it to the forest.' Darla thought and she ran a few feet ahead of her husband.  
  
The two adults made it to a shadowy place near the forest trying to catch some of their breaths. The girl had shoulder length blond hair with and her husband had raven black hair with red tips. "Darla.once you reach the forest. turn into a wolf. and I'll try to block the vamps from entering the forest with my magic." Darla's husband said.  
  
"Senko.are you sure you can do that. What if they catch you?" Darla said.  
  
"I don't care. As long as you and the baby are safe." Senko said to his wife.  
  
"Ok when I tell you, you run like hell." Senko told her. He kissed his wife and said "Now. Run!"  
  
Darla ran the forest was in sight. She heard her husband mutter spells after spells to the vampires. When she reached the forest she turned into a black wolf and went into the bushes to hide herself.  
  
Senko made his way into the forest and said the last spell to keep the vampires out so they can make their escape. When he found his wife the two ran to an abandoned cave and settled down there.  
  
"Wow that was close. How do you feel?" Senko asked his wife.  
  
"Ok. He finally stopped kicking." Darla said while rubbing her stomach. Senko smiled and bent down and kissed his wife's stomach.  
  
"You knew mommy was getting tired didn't you?"  
  
"Well at least we know he's smart." Darla said. She yawned and snuggled up against her husband.  
  
"How long will those spells last?"  
  
"Until tomorrow at midnight." He told her.  
  
"That's when he is supposed to be born." Darla said in a saddened voice and fell asleep with a grim face.  
  
"Don't worry I'll protect you" both Senko said as he to fell asleep while thinking about the events earlier that day.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Darla what are you doing up here?" Senko asked his wife.  
  
"Just thinking." Darla whispered.  
  
"About what." He asked.  
  
"I'm just having second doubt about bringing this child into the world. I mean look at this place." She gestured her hand towards the city below them. "This world has so much darkness that it would engulf our child in an instant. I don't want to bring him in a world like that, because I.well I."  
  
"You love him." Senko finished his wife's sentence.  
  
"Yeah. I never loved anything in the whole entire 200 years until I found you and when I found out about the child I felt love like I never did before. When I give birth to him I don't want to lose that." Darla said and started to cry.  
  
Senko went up to his wife and hugged her. "You won't lose that, because once he's born he will give you so much love."  
  
"I thought you were scared about that prophecy." Senko said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Naw. I'm sure our son can handle that. Having the power of the four families will keep him safe."  
  
Senko smiled and noticed a black van pulling up towards the house. "Shit. Their here Darla. We have to go now." Darla's eyes widened, because she knew whom those people in the van worked for.  
  
~End of Flash back~  
  
Ever since that conversation the two adults were on the run.  
  
When the sun raised Senko was the first to check if anyone had broken the barrier and then went to his wife to tell her it was time to go.  
  
~ 7 hours latter~  
  
Darla winced the baby was kicking very hard, and then it happened a contraction.  
  
"Oh Ra. Not now. Please let us get out of here." She whispered. Senko felt the change in his wife and went to her side.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's the baby Senko. He wants to come out." Darla said. Senko closed his eyes and used some of his magic to take away some of his wife's pain.  
  
"Its 2:00 pm we still have 10 more hours until its time for him. Maybe we can find a someone who can help us." Senko said trying to sound positive.  
  
The two continued to walk and took little breaks so Darla could make the journey better.  
  
When they were sitting Darla was starting to think about what could happen if she gave birth. "Senko I'm afraid."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"My body isn't for something to give life to. I'm a vampire Senko, a killer. How could I bring a life? What if my body kills the baby instead of giving life to him? I couldn't bear with myself." Darla said in tears. "If our baby does survive is because he has mage blood in him and maybe the shape shifter, but I'm afraid my blood my kill him or make him into a monster with the thirst of blood." She continued saying.  
  
Senko held his wife tight "Shh don't cry love.he will be fine and just because he has vampire blood in him, he will be extra special. He won't be a monster or have a lust for blood. We will raise him as a regular child with something extra special about him."  
  
Darla laughed quietly "You always trying to see things in a different perspective, and making me feel better. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you to." And they both kissed each other when Darla got another contraction.  
  
"Come on we can make it." She said gritting her teeth together.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't want those bastard vampires find us out her in the forest.  
  
The two walked the rest of the day until they came to a city outside of the forest.  
  
"We made it Darla, we made it."  
  
"I know.Senko.he's ready."  
  
Senko looked at his watch at saw the time was 11:00 pm. "When the moon is full and at the witching hour the child of the four families will bring forth a child with all of their powers." Senko whispered.  
  
"Ok Darla don't worry baby.I'll find someone who will help out." She looked around and saw everything closed except for a small game shop.  
  
"Come on Darla.maybe someone in there will help us."  
  
The two went up to the game shop and Senko knocked on the door. An older man came to the door and said, "I'm terribly sorry but were closed for the night." And were about to close the door when Senko said "Please you had to help us. My wife is having a baby." Senko leaded with the older man. The older man looks and saw that the younger man was right.  
  
"Come in. I don't have much practice in this kind of stuff, but I'll help the best I can. By the way my name is Sugoroku."  
  
"Thank you sir. My name is William and this is my was Drusilla." Senko lied, because he didn't want the vampires to know that they were here.  
  
"Come in you can put her in the guest bedroom." Solomon said while taking the two upstairs.  
  
Senko laid Darla on the bed, while Sugoroku went to get some towels. Darla screamed at the pain. The witching hour was approaching. It was already 11:30pm when Senko sensed other vampires nearing towards the house.  
  
"Please don't let them near my baby. Please." Darla said while Sugoroku was in the room.  
  
"What does she mean?" He asked. That's when Senko looked outside to see more then 13 vampires.  
  
"Senko pleased don't let them get him." Darla pleaded.  
  
"Why did she call you Senko? I thought your name was William." Surgoroku said getting confused. (AN: Stupid old man!!)  
  
"I'll tell you in a minute." Senko said. He went downstairs and started saying a spell to protect the house from the vampires. While he was saying the Surgoroku came down stairs and saw what Senko was doing.  
  
After Senko finished the spell, Surgoroku asked, "What are you?"  
  
Just when he looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:50. "Senko he's coming!" Darla yelled. Senko rushed upstarts just in time to help his wife deliver the baby.  
  
It stuck midnight when a baby's cry echoed through out the house.  
  
"He's beautiful Darla." Senko said in a whispered as he held his first son close to him. He cleaned the baby up with towels and water and handed the baby to Darla.  
  
"Hi little one. I'm your mommy." Darla said and the baby opened his eyes to reveal amethyst.  
  
"Ok. I know that this is a special moment for you two, but I would like to know what is going on. Why did you both call each other a different name, and what were you doing downstairs?"  
  
"Listen I know that this seems so confusing and weird, but you see the two of us are being hunted." Senko replied while not taking his eyes off his and newborn son.  
  
"What?" Surgoroku asked again.  
  
"You see were not like you. Were not even human."  
  
Surgoroku was just speechless.  
  
"My real name is Senko and I'm a mage and part human. This is my wife Darla and she part shape shifter and vampire. There was a prophecy that a child of the four families would be born with all of the powers from each family. The King of the most ruthless vampires heard about it and they found out that Darla and I are the baby's parents and they have been hunting us ever since." Senko said.  
  
Surgoroku finally found his voice and said, "So what would happen if they do find you and the child?"  
  
"They will kill us and Pegasus will use my son's powers for himself." Darla said while holding her child close her. She looked up at Surgoroku with a face that said please help us.  
  
Surgoroku closed his eyes and said, "You know you haven't chosen a name for him yet? And I would like to know it if all of you are going to live here."  
  
Darla and Senko's eyes both lighten up and they both said "Thank you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * * Did anyone recognize some of the scene from or any of the names I used. I just watched that show and it gave me a huge idea. Please review. 


	2. Learning To Fly

Thank you for all of the reviews. I'm so happy that you all liked this story. I promise to update my other fics in the near future. Any ways on with life!!  
  
Dis: I do not own Yugioh bla bla bla.yada yada yada. Song: Learning to Fly Artist: Tom Petty  
  
* * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter #2  
  
Well, I started out  
  
Down a dirty road  
  
Started out  
  
All alone  
  
A young boy was playing with some duel monster cards in his room. He looked like he was 11 years old when in reality he was only 15 years old. His name was, you guessed it Yugi Motou. He had an unusual hair that represented each of the families that his powers comer from. The red represented the mages, the black for the vampires, the gold for the shape shifters, and his purple eyes represented humanity.  
  
Yugi grew up with his "grandfather" Sugoroku, and sometimes his parents would come and visit him. His parents didn't come a lot because they fear the vampires would find them and their son.  
  
And the sun went down  
  
As I crossed the hill  
  
And the town lit up  
  
The world got still  
  
Yugi knew about his powers and practiced everyday to perfect them. He could do some magic, and was able to turn into a wolf, and a hawk. He had extra senses from his vampire part of him, but he wasn't a full vampire. When ever his parents would come over they would teach im a new spell, trick, or teach him something.  
  
Yes, you might think that Yugi has the perfect life. He had powers that so many people wished they had. (AN: I know I do.) Not a care in the world. But how wrong you are!  
  
Even though Yugi had all this power he still had to live like a normal person. He had to go to school, do chores ect. The one thing that Yugi wished then all the items in the world was a friend. Even though he had magic he could not conceal the vampire part in him. Humans could sense something dark within Yugi and avoided him. The bullies had pick Yugi as their favorite punching bag. He got so many bruises from them, so after he received his beating the vampire part of him would heal the wounds he received.  
  
I'm learning to fly  
  
But I ain't got wings  
  
Coming down  
  
Is the hardest thing  
  
Every night he would wish for a friend or some one who would not care that there was something different about him.  
  
"Yugi, time for dinner." Sugoroku shouted.  
  
"Coming grandpa!" Yugi called back from his room.  
  
Yugi and his grandpa ate together and talked about different things that happened in their day. Yugi always edit the part of him getting beating up out and him being so lonely.  
  
"I got a message from your parents. They might be come over tomorrow." Sugoroku said.  
  
"That's nice." Yugi said happily.  
  
"Is there something bothering you Yugi?" his grandpa asked.  
  
"No. I'm just really tired, and I haven't practiced my magic today." Yugi said.  
  
Sugoroku smiled at his grandson. He was truly happy that his parents come to him that night 15 years ago. If they hadn't he would probably be a lonely old man.  
  
After dinner Yugi went to his room and played a song on his guitar. He sang one of his favorite songs called "Last Dance With Mary Jane" by Tom Petty. Yugi loved that singer because a lot of his songs Yugi felt related to.  
  
Yugi fell into a dreamless sleep. Tomorrow will be another day and maybe something good will happen.  
  
Well the good ol' days  
  
May not return  
  
And the rocks might melt  
  
And the sea may burn  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Yugi got up and did the something he did everyday. Get up, brush teeth, get dress, eat breakfast, and go to school.  
  
Yugi walked to school by himself looking at the ground when he accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." Yugi quickly said fearing that it might be one of the bullies.  
  
"No I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Yugi looked up to see and albino kid about his age is a chocolate eye.  
  
The albino extended his hand to Yugi and said "I'm Ryou." The two shock hands. "I'm Yugi. Your new right."  
  
"Yep. I just moved into the house a block away from here. I moved with my best friend Malik. We just came from Egypt." Ryou said happily. Just when he spoke a blond tan skinned boy came up.  
  
"Hey Ryou why didn't you wait for me?" he asked.  
  
"Because you have the speed of a turtle in the morning, and I didn't want to be late. That's why." Ryou said.  
  
Ryou looked at Yugi and said, "This idiot is Malik."  
  
Yugi smiled and shock Malik's hand "I'm Yugi."  
  
I'm learning to fly (Learning to fly)  
  
But I ain't got wings (Learning to fly)  
  
Coming down (Learning to fly)  
  
Is the hardest thing (Learning to fly)  
  
The three walked to school talking happily together. Yugi was worried that they might since the same thing every one else did and ignore him, but they talked to him as if they've known him for years.  
  
Once they reached the school one of the bullies came up to Yugi and the other two and said, "Hey runt where's my money."  
  
"I don't have any money, and if I did I wouldn't give it to you." Yugi said with confidence in his voice.  
  
The guy was about to punch Yugi when Malik punched the bully first. "I think you should leave before I get angry." Malik said.  
  
"Your defending that freak?" the bully asked Malik and Ryou.  
  
The two nodded their heads and stood in front of Yugi. "If you want to hurt him then you'll have to get through us first."  
  
The bully was going to walk away when he said, "Your regret that you ever helped that little runt." And then he left.  
  
Well, some say life  
  
Will beat you down  
  
Break your heart  
  
Steal your crown  
  
Yugi never thought this would happen. Someone actually stoop up for him, and they didn't asked for something in return.  
  
"You didn't have to do that. Now he will hurt you." Yugi said sadly.  
  
"That's what friends do Yugi. They help each other out." Ryou said to Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, besides that guy was a big jerk anyway." Malik said. Yugi smiled because for the first time in all his life he had friends.  
  
So I've started out (Ooh)  
  
For God knows where (Ooh)  
  
I guess I'll know (Ooh)  
  
When I get there (Ooh)  
  
Yugi walked with Ryou and Malik the rest of the way to school. Yugi couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy. He had friends now.  
  
Of cores people looked at the three and they mumbled things to themselves.  
  
Yugi's happiness immediately disappeared at the thought of all the gossip that make Ryou and Malik go away. 'Maybe I should tell them before they hear anything bad about me.' Yugi thought.  
  
I'm learning to fly  
  
Around the clouds  
  
And what goes up (Learning to fly)  
  
Must come down  
  
By some kind of luck both Malik and Ryou were in the same classes as Yugi. Some people would whisper things to them, but Ryou and Malik would either ignore them or yell at them. Any one could tell the two new kids were losing their chance at popularity very quickly.  
  
The school day went by slowly and every one was happy when the bell rang for school to be out. Ryou and Malik both walked with Yugi to get home. When they were walking towards the game shop Yugi felt two familiar presents. He smiled and waved bye to his two new friends.  
  
He entered the game shop where he saw the faces of his mom and dad. He saw that neither of them has aged which was normal for a vampire and a mage.  
  
Yugi's mother came up to him and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. Yugi hugged back and then his farther came up to him and did the same thing.  
  
"You've grown." Darla said. Yug nodded.  
  
"Have you been practicing your powers son?" Yugi's farther asked. Yugi nodded again and said, "How long can you stay?"  
  
Both adults looked at each other and Senko said "About three days. I've been sensing that the vampires are getting restless."  
  
"So how was your day sweetly?" Darla asked.  
  
"It was great. I met two new friends, and I didn't get a lot of homework." Yugi said happily.  
  
"That's great darling." Darla said as she hugged her son.  
  
Oh I'm learning to fly (Learning to fly)  
  
But I ain't got wings  
  
Coming down  
  
Is the hardest thing  
  
The whole evening Yugi spent time with his parents. Even though they said they would be staying for only three days he was afraid that they might leave sooner then that.  
  
Yugi told them what has happened since the time they last came to visit him. They were very proud that he practice his powers every day, and that the was doing well in school.  
  
Yugi yawned while he was watching a movie with his parents and fell asleep next to his dad.  
  
Senko picked Yugi up and took him to his room. He laid Yugi in his bed and kissed him goodnight on the head.  
  
Senko whispered in Yugi's ear "Your mother and I are very proud of you son. I know it's very hard on you. We love you dearly.  
  
I'm learning to fly (Learning to fly)  
  
Around the clouds  
  
And what goes up (Learning to fly) Must come down  
  
Yugi smiled in his sleep. Yes this has been a great day for him. He finally got friends and he got to see his parents.  
  
I'm learning to fly (Learning to fly)  
  
(Learning to fly)  
  
I'm learning to fly (Learning to fly)  
  
(Learning to fly  
  
For the first time in so many nights he slept well.  
  
TBC * * ** * * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * * * *  
  
You people should be proud of me. I wrote this fic while studding for midterms. I think this fic is ok. Please Review!! 


	3. Visions are Fun!

Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm so happy that you guys like this story.  
  
Maruken() - thank you! I hope you like the next chapter.  
  
kristen() - I know. I luv multitasking. It's so fun and frustrating at the same time.  
  
rogue solus - I shall update whenever I get a good idea for the next chapters.  
  
YYHgurl - yah I know. He's always the almighty powerful one. Thanks for putting this on ur favorite list. Hope you did good on ur midterms.  
  
It'sHardToBelieve - I love Tom Petty. He's so kool. I might have songs by Led Zepplin and Pink Floyd as well.  
  
Nekostar 2 - Yeah I like that part to. I figure that there's not a lot of stories where Ryou is sarcastic. So in this story he shall be.  
  
DemonLady1 - thanks for the review!  
  
Bloodroses23 - Yey you knew who the names were! You're the only person who got it right. *hands you a cookie* I can't remember where he got that name from. I luv him hes so funny!  
  
Miami-chan - thanks for the review!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter #3  
  
Yugi woke up feeling great. It was probably the first morning that he actually felt like going to school. (AN: I don't care if I had all the friends in the world at school. If I have to get up really and go to school then I'm not happy.) He was happy that he had some friends at school and he didn't have to be alone.  
  
Yugi almost ran down stairs and nearly collided with his farther. "I see that you're having a good morning." He said. "yep!"  
  
Yugi went to the kitchen were his mother was cooking for them. She noticed that her son was happy. "How unnatural." She said. Yugi looked up at her questionably. "What's unnatural mommy." She smiled and said, "A child happy to go to school. I've never seen that before."  
  
Yugi laughed and hugged his mother.  
  
Some vampires weren't affectionate with people, but a parent vampire was very affectionate. Also they were very protective of their family. Darla would do anything to protect her son.  
  
Yugi ate breakfast with his parents and his grandfather.  
  
"Yugi you better hurry or you'll be late for school." His grandfather said.  
  
Yugi jumped out of his seat, kissed his parents and grandpa, grabed his backpack and ran out of the house.  
  
Yugi finally made it to school were he saw Ryou and Malik.  
  
"mmorning Yugi." Malik yawned.  
  
"Hey guys. Yugi said happily.  
  
Ryou looked at Yugi and said, "Why are you so happy. Were in school. A prison for kids."  
  
Yugi shrugged and said, "Well my parents came yesterday and I'm just in a happy mood." He didn't want to say that he was happy that the had friends. So Ryou and Malik just nodded.  
  
The three went to class. Malik kept mumbling things under his breath about how kids should be able to choose if they wanted to come to school or not.  
  
The first three classes went by very slow. Ryou was watching the clock every now and then as if the clock will make time go by faster.  
  
Once lunch arrived the three boys went under a tree to eat. "I swear the clock was mocking me. I think it was going by slow just to annoy me." Ryou said.  
  
Malik shock his head and Yugi just smiled.  
  
The three ate lunch talking about school, life, movies, music ect. Of cores Yugi edited out some information about his life (like his powers and his parents.) The bell rang and the three went back to class.  
  
"Ok class you have no homework." The teacher said. All the kids cheered, and the bell rang for class to be let out.  
  
"Do you guys want to come over to the game shop?" Yugi asked Malik and Ryou.  
  
"Sure." Both Malik and Ryou said together.  
  
While they were walking home Yugi got a tingle in his head. He shook his head trying to get the sensation away. Then it started to get worse. Like a knife cutting into both sides of his head.  
  
'Oh no. Not now. Please let me get home without.'Yugi never got to finish his thought because the pain got so bad he fell to his knees. The last thing he heard was Ryou's voice "Yugi what's wrong."  
  
Yugi was in a vision. He hated getting vision. They really hurt and usually they weren't the best things to look at.  
  
He looked around and saw a man with white hair standing by an alter collecting blood from his victim. Yugi had to resist the urge of throwing up from the smell of the blood. The man then began to paint a pentagram on the floor and chanted a spell. Yugi didn't recognize the spell at all. He mad a mental note to ask his parents about it.  
  
The man said, "Elea te sen tar e te nosse." Over and over. Yugi had no idea what he was saying. All the sudden a light with four colors came out of the pentagram and when straight for Yugi. The vision started to fade as the light hit Yugi in his heart. It was like a bullet being shot into his heart. He then heard the man say, "I've found you."  
  
* * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * * ** * * * * * * * Yey! Chapter 3 is finally done.  
  
The meaning of "Elea te sen tar e te nosse" is Reveal the child of the families. It's elvish an got it from an online dictionary call Common to Elvish. Yey! I'm so proud of myself. Right, please review!! 


End file.
